The field of this invention is bicycle travel and the use of a bicycle.
Propulsion power derived from the operation of linear induction motors, briefly known as LIMs, has been applied to rail vehicles, amusement park roller coasters, etc.
To date, muscle-powered vehicles, such as bicycles, equipped with power augmentation systems use either electric motors with batteries or gasoline engines. However, when those systems cease to operate due to dead batteries, fuel exhaustion or mechanical failure, riders are faced with the prospect of pedaling, pushing or abandoning their bicycles. The added weight of the power-augmentation systems further exacerbates the problem of moving the vehicle once those systems become dysfunctional.
In many instances, muscle-powered vehicles, such as bicycles, might be a more convenient and appropriate form of transportation. Instead, the public relies heavily on automobiles, contributing to congestion, smog, and other environmental damage. Other forms of public transportation, buses, light rail, van pools, etc, have proven increasingly expensive for public transportation and still contribute significantly to environmental damage with their emissions.
The LIM is made up of two separate components (i.e.) the primary coil assembly, hereinafter called the LIM primary, and a reaction plate secondary, hereinafter called the LIM secondary. The primary is designed and built commercially. The LIM secondary is designed and supplied by the LIM user. When these two parts are in close, three-dimensional proximity, and electric power is delivered to the LIM primary coil windings, a directed, traveling magnetic field is created. This field induces current in the LIM secondary which creates its own magnetic field. The interaction of the two magnetic fields generates the forces of linear motion. See Baldor catalog BR 1202, pages H-26 through H-29.
Following are some applications of powered bicycles and LIM motors:
Among bicycle patents selected are U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,551, issued Dec. 20, 2005, class 180/207, to Mr. Harold Spanski. It describes “A power-assist system for a bicycle by which the bicycle can be operated in various modes.” In the listing of modes, Mr. Spanski describes “ . . . a pedal-alone mode, a power-assist only mode, a pedal mode with power assist, and a coasting mode”. There are two overriding clutches in the system. The high RPM power source is carried on the bicycle and can be either petroleum based or electric. Among the stated desirable features is the fact that the system “can easily be incorporated in a typical prior art bicycle”.
A second bicycle drive is U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,263, issued Aug. 7, 1993, class 323/288, to H. M. Gannon as “Electric and pedal driven bicycle with solar charging”. “ . . . The preferred embodiment consists of a standard street bicycle with multi-speed transmission, plus an electrical propulsion system and a solar charging apparatus. This preferred embodiment is normally powered by a combination of motor and pedals, coupled such that either or both may provide power at any time . . . . ”
Among LIM patents selected are, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,089, issued Dec. 6, 1977, in class 104/232, Mr. Elbert M. Sawyer illustrated and described his “Personal Rapid Transit System”, which is said to be a “ . . . land transportation system for a vehicle that is supported and guided by air bearings.” This patent describes his personal rapid transit system which utilizes LIM propulsion power. In Sawyer's system, “The vehicle requires no driver or motorman because a guideway determines the direction of travel . . . . The vehicle is propelled by a linear synchronous motor, LSM, when on the guideway. “A linear inductor alternator provides on-board electric power.” The vehicle has a capacity of four to six passengers and is constrained to stay on the track system. There are linear motor primary units embedded in the guide way and placed in juxtaposition with each other and having “cooperating secondary members” attached to the vehicle. The “ . . . motor segments are powered by commercial electric power lines, whose frequency is constant throughout the network.” The speed of the vehicle is regulated by changing voltage and frequency as applied to the LSM primary winding. There are ON and OFF ramps for access by the vehicle.
A U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,495, issued Jun. 17, 2003, class 104/292, to Yitts, et. al. is titled “Modular linear motor tracks and methods of fabricating same”. He notes in the Abstract, “These are integrated during the manufacturing in to a single component or module for ease of shipping and precision of installation at the site where the guideway is to be installed.”
Another U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,212, issued Sep. 16, 2003, class 104/292, to Stephan, et. al. is titled: “Method for achieving and maintaining desired speed on a guideway system.” In this method, as in Sawyer, there is a linear induction motor and a guideway system using “computer control system”. Cruising speed for this system is to be “ . . . at least 240 kilometers per hour”. The method of Stephan, et. al. addresses the propulsion of “a vehicle on an automated roadway system or guideway system.” Also involved is a need for using the linear induction motor to accelerate the vehicle, along with “providing speed instructions to the vehicle using the computer control system so as to cause the vehicle to use the alternate power source to maintain a desired cruising speed on a main section of the guideway system”.
None of the above systems lend themselves to a practical, low cost, light weight propulsion power and pathway system for the bicycle riding and commuting public.